Anonymous Tip
by DESalvatore
Summary: One shot silliness about a scene between Damon and Liz. Lemony goodness.  Rated M for sexual content.


**Anonymous Tip**

**Chapter 1**

**Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (Damon/Liz)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from the Vampire Diaries are owned by their perspective owners. I wrote this one shot for my friends at the message board I frequent who insist on imagining this very far fetched pairing. I love you girls! This is an M rated fan fiction and it written for adults only!**

* * *

><p>Damon woke up in a fog. He groaned and tried to look around him, but his eyes blurred at the brightness of the room and when he tried to sit up, he realized he couldn't.<p>

"What the?"

His hands were handcuffed to a metal cot.

"Just lie still, Damon."

"Liz?"

He heard the distinctive snap of rubber gloves and tried again to focus on where he was and where Liz was. Why couldn't he focus?

"Where am I?" He managed to get out, but his throat was hoarse and dry. "Liz?"

Now her face was coming into focus. She had moved closer to him.

"You're in the back room at my office. This is where I sleep when I need to keep working on a case."

He nodded, dully. He was feeling dizzy and a wave of nausea hit him. The room seemed to be swimming, twisting and tilting and he shut his eyes temporarily to shut it out.

"Damon, we got a new tip," she stated bluntly.

He opened his eyes again. He was still struggling to focus on her eyes.

"What's it got to do with me?"

Was he slurring his words now? What the hell?

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I have to follow each and every lead I get. If it isn't true, then nobody will be the wiser about it. The council will never know. I promise."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What tip?"

"An anonymous tip."

"Why do I feel like crap?"

"I had to get you here somehow."

"Vervain," he muttered.

"Yes, Damon, vervain."

Damon groaned in frustration. There was nothing he hated more than being drugged with vervain.

"I promise to be gentle," she remarked as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, what?"

She stopped momentarily. "Damon, you're my friend, but if this tip is true..."

"I don't," he shook his head trying to make sense out of anything she was saying. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Liz sighed. "Well we'll find out."

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his muscular chest and taut abdomen. Her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, involuntarily.

"What are you doing?"

"What I have to do."

"Which is? Could you clue in the prisoner?"

He was getting irritated now and it was hurting his head more to get irritated.

"You're not a prisoner, Damon."

She reached around his shoulder and pulled out the vervain dart so he could heal. "There, you should feel better soon."

"I'm handcuffed to a cot," he hissed at her. She hadn't answered a single question he'd asked.

"I did it so you wouldn't struggle."

"Liz, what is going on?" he nearly shouted.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Uh, of course not."

Then he realized she was working at his belt trying to loosen it. This was getting weirder and weirder. When she'd gotten it loose he looked at her with knitted brows and asked, "Is this even legal?"

Liz chuckled a little, before looking at him seriously again," I'm the law around here."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Did I step into the twilight zone or something?"

He said it more to himself than to her as he felt his jeans slip off his hips and down his slim legs.

"Wow," he heard her say under her breath.

"What?"

"Just thinking about the case."

"What case, Liz?" He nearly bounced off the cot in frustration. Why wasn't she answering him?

He felt cold rubber gloves running up his legs. "What's with the gloves?"

"It's how we do it?"

"Do what?"

"Strip search, but I can take them off if you'd like."

"What? Strip Search?"

He heard the gloves snap off again and then warm soft hands running up and down his legs.

"Why would I need to be strip...unh," those hands came dangerously close to the goods that time.

"Shhhh, Damon, just let me do my job," she barely whispered.

He was actually enjoying it for a second when he felt what felt like a tongue lapping just at the edge of his black boxer briefs. His eyes flew open again.

"What are you doing?' he asked incredulously.

"Damon, stop arguing with me or I can charge you with resisting arrest," she replied sternly.

"I'm not resisting arr..."

Her tongue was now lazily licking straight up his abdomen to his chest. He watched her blonde hair bob as she straddled him.

"I don't think this is how..."

She let her tongue slide over his pecs flicking at his nipple teasingly. Jeez this woman had timing. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, she shut him back up again by doing something like that. Now she was staring into his eyes, and the look in hers was one of pure... Then she was kissing him, actually quite gently. Her lips were soft against his and she seemed to be savoring the feel of his lips on hers. She stopped briefly and sighed, holding the sides of his face, before resuming kissing him again, but this time, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, swirling around inside, oddly, roughly, before pulling back.

"Nothing in there," she remarked. "Glad your teeth weren't out...ouchie ouchie."

"Liz, are you finding this funny? Because I'm not!"

"Where's your sense of humor? I'm sure you'd rather have me doing this than a man. I'm doing you a favor. I'm trying to make it as pleasant for you as I can and still get the job done."

As she was speaking she began taking her uniform top off, exposing a black lace bra covering her ample chest, and he did not see that coming. He was speechless as she got off him and shimmied out of her uniform pants. She has a nice figure, he thought to himself, shocked, her hips and breasts naturally accentuated her smaller waist.

"What do you think?"

"Ah...ummmm."

She smiled pleasantly at him and stroked the side of his face. "Damon Salvatore, speechless. Who'd have figured that?"

"Oh my God," escaped his lips when she began pulling his one remaining piece of clothing from his body.

"Don't be shy. I do this all the time," she replied.

"You do this all the..." snap!

"Only one glove this time Damon.."

He swallowed...hard, as she showed him the glove slathered in vaseline.

"Is this really necessa...unh."

She had grabbed his shaft and was stroking it up and down, looking like she was concentrating very hard.

"Yes, Damon it is necessary."

She was looking at him with that look again, that sexy sultry, lusty look, before she spit on the head of his cock and it was in her mouth in a flash. His hands clutched at the metal bar as his body stiffened in surprise.

"Jesus, Liz!"

But she wasn't answering. She was making soft wet mewing noises as she engulfed him repeatedly in her hot mouth. But what was the glove f...

"Ah, God!" he nearly yelled as he felt a burning sensation in his rectum as she shoved a gloved finger inside of him.

"Sorry," she said around his cock, and was that a giggle? Was that a giggle? She quickened her ministrations as she moved her finger inside of him before pulling it out again. She spent a great deal of time licking and sucking his swollen member before looking up at him again.

"You're done. I guess the tip was wrong," she stated matter-of-factly as she shimmied off of him, pulling the glove off and dropping it on the ground.

"What, that's...it?"

"That's it," she replied all business like.

Now why was he feeling disappointed all of the sudden? Maybe because she made him fucking hot and then was gonna just leave him that way.

"Unless..." she looked at his cock as if she were contemplating something very deeply.

"Yes! Yes!" he said, all too enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Now he just sounded pathetic and desperate.

"Alright then."

He licked his lips in anticipation as she stripped off her lace underthings. He didn't expect her breasts to defy gravity quite as well as they did, but he was pleased by their shape and size. She had large light tan aureoles that he wanted to touch, to lick. Then he remembered, he was still handcuffed to the bed and he was going to say something just as she straddled him again, fully naked. He could see just a tiny amount of blonde hair trimmed neatly just above her jutting pink bud. He moaned involuntarily. She was beautiful for her age. How could he not have noticed this before?

His thoughts were cut short as she slid along his shaft, smiling seductively down at him as she pushed the head of his cock into her hot opening. She shuddered, before impaling herself further onto his shaft. She was hot and wet and tight and soft and that was all he could think about as she moved on him, a little too gently for his liking, but it didn't matter. It felt good. She was moaning and desperately trying to make contact with her clit on his pubic bone as she bit down on her lower lip. She was the picture of bliss.

He pulled on his hands forgetting once again about the handcuffs.

"Liz? Let me touch you."

Her eyes darted to his and she nodded, searching around for her keys, then leaned over him and undid his handcuffs. Her ample breasts swinging in his face was an invitation to suck one and then the other of her nipples into his mouth until they were taut and she was moaning in pleasure. He ran his hands around each one and down her soft body as she continued to move on him, leaning back to give him better access. She looked like she was in a trance of lust and need, her eyes tightly shut as she continued to rock her body on his. He slid his hands down to her soft hips and thighs, grabbing tightly and guiding her down harder onto his shaft. She let out a gasp and a moan, and gave over control of her movements to him as he pulled her further onto him, thrusting up to meet her downward thrusts. She was getting louder and moving more violently on him as he let his hand slip between her legs to flick a thumb across her sensitive bud. She jerked and spasmed inside, a second flick of his thumb and she shuddered and came with a loud moan and expletive.

He smirked as he watched her still riding him blissfully, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, then he spun her over so he was on top of her, to her surprise, and began pounding into her hard, watching her breasts jiggle with each thrust. She was involuntarily letting out little grunts of pleasure that sent him over the edge quickly and he spilled into her, then collapsed beside her on the cot, which was barely big enough for one of them, let alone two. She snuggled up to his warm body as they lay on their sides, spent. She was soft and warm and she smelled like wildflowers, he mused. Something he very much liked. It soon became a habit, this friends with benefits' arrangement, and she revealed to him that the 'strip search' had all been a ruse to get him into bed. It made him smile to think of it, sneaky little vixen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue<em>**

"So, Mr. Salvatore, it is your contention that you did not know, nor had you ever seen before, the woman in this picture?"

He broke out of his reverie and looked at the female police officer across from him. She was too thin, not like his Liz with her soft womanly curves. This woman had harsh cheekbones, dirty brown hair and looked very tired. He was sure she was tired, since Liz had taken Caroline on vacation and now he had to deal with this one about another missing girl.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"That's right," He replied.

* * *

><p>"Mom are you even listening to me?" Caroline asked pointedly.<p>

Liz looked over at her daughter sitting on a beach lounge chair trying to get a tan to show off in Mystic Falls upon their return.

"Hmmm?"

"Where is your head? You've been daydreaming all day," Caroline scolded.

"Oh, honey, we're on vacation, remember?"

"I saw the way you looked at him," Caroline stated accusingly.

"What? Who?"

"Damon and don't play dumb with me. Is something going on between you two?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Caroline. The man is half my age," she chuckled. "And don't burn ok? You have very fair skin. I'm going to go get another drink."

She quickly escaped her daughter's prying questions and headed to the beach bar, a small smile gracing her face. The white gauze dress Damon had given her only the day before as a going away present for her trip, was gently fluttering in the ocean breeze against her legs. "They won't be able to resist you down there in Mexico. I can't, and you're beautiful," he had whispered into her ear, at their last rendezvous before her trip, and she felt beautiful, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
